1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective call radio receiver and a data transmission method, and in particular to a selective call radio receiver having telephone number data stored therein, that has an editing function for such data and a tone signal transmission function, and to a data transmission method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A currently popular selective call radio receiver known as, a pager, can exchange message information with another pager. To initiate communication between two pagers, the owner of one of the pagers inputs the call number for the other pager by manipulating buttons and then inputs a message to be transmitted. Since such manipulation is troublesome, a selective call radio receiver that is a pager incorporating an auto dialer is well known that has a function for storing a plurality of telephone numbers and for generating dial tones corresponding to stored telephone numbers, and that renders the input of a call number an unnecessary activity by selecting from among stored telephone numbers the telephone number of a call recipient, i.e., the call number of the pager of that recipient, and by automatically generating dial tones corresponding to the selected telephone number.
A conventional selective call radio receiver having an auto dialer has a function for transmitting an internally stored telephone number as one part of a message.
Such a receiver is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-44459. This receiver can communicate with a selective call radio receiver (a pager) having a message receiving function. When communication is established, the receiver can transmit as message information only a specific telephone number (e.g., the telephone number of the caller) that has been stored in advance, or it can transmit the telephone number in addition to the contents of an actual message. If a specific telephone number can be transmitted as a contact telephone number, the recipient of a call can identify the caller.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7-327071 distinguishes between telephone numbers which are stored in a telephone number file in a pager by separating telephone numbers for calling pagers from general telephone numbers, and halts the transmission of a tone dialer signal while calling a pager, or delays its transmission until a message has been input. Therefore, when a telephone number for calling a pager is mistakenly regarded as a general telephone number and is transmitted as a message, its transmission is automatically halted. In addition, when a pager calling number is selected, transmission of a tone dialer signal is halted until a message has been prepared.
However, with a conventional radio call receiver, since a message must be input after the receiver has been connected to a system by a call number, if a message is transmitted before the connection has been completed, the message can not be identified, and the call number of a selective call radio receiver and the message can not be transmitted together as a tone signal.
Furthermore, for a conventional radio call receiver, the call number for a recipient's receiver must be transmitted first to send a message. When a message is edited first and then the call number of the recipient's receiver is selected, the calling number must be positioned in front of the message, and this is a complicated operation.